Recuerdos del Corazón
by Karumi Gonzalez
Summary: Un especial para este 14 de Febrero. Un one-short de comedia romántica. Pasen y lean. Mal summary.


**Hola a todos… hoy en este 14 de febrero, les traigo un nuevo One-short.**

 **Uno que la verdad es algo poco común en mi jajajaja. Saben que adoro las historias trágicas y dramáticas jajajaja. Muchas de ustedes lo podrán confirmar con la historia del pasado 14 de febrero. (Lunar Eclipse) La cual para mi, es una gran historia digna de esa fecha… pero todos sabemos que en gustos se rompen géneros.**

 **Ahora sin más que agregar les dejo leer esta historia, no sin antes recordarles que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **.**

 **心の思い出**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kokoro no omoide**

* * *

 **.**

 **Recuerdos del** **corazón**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

—Yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia. —anuncio el anciano párroco, sonriendo a los novios.

Los recién declarados marido y mujer, giraron hasta ponerse uno frente al otro.

Ella se inclinó un poco para permitirle a él, que levantara su velo. Al verse, ambos sonrieron. Él movió los labios haciendo que ella se sonrojara aún más.

 _ **"** Eres mía **"**_ había gesticulado él.

Ambos se acercaron hasta que sus labios se tocaron y los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir. La pareja se separó y se tomaron de las manos. Caminaron por el pasillo y al salir de la iglesia, miles de pétalos de rosas blancas, cayeron sobre ellos.

Los invitados comenzaron a felicitar a los novios y a pesar de que se esforzaron, terminaron por soltarse. Cuando las felicitaciones terminaron, abordaron la limusina, que los llevaría a la fiesta.

Y ahí, estando solos… aprovecharon para entrelazar sus manos. Ella se recargo en su hombro y él en su cabeza.

—Te amo. —dijo él apretando suavemente su mano.

—Lo sé. —contesto ella.

— ¿En serio? acabamos de casarnos y… ¿Aún no puedes decirlo? —le reclamo él.

Pero sus preguntas sólo provocaron que ella pusiera distancia entre ellos y cuanto estaba por protestar. Ella le beso.

—Confórmate con eso. —hablo ella desviando inmediatamente la mirada.

Él sonrió y la atrajo a su pecho para aprisionarla entre sus brazos.

—Si con cada "Te amo" recibiré "eso"… puedo conformarme.

—Idiota. —se quejó ella golpeando suavemente su pecho.

—Eso me recuerda a la primera vez que te vi. —dijo alegremente.

—Fue lo primero que te dije. —concordó ella.

—Eras la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

—Por favor… tenías cinco años. —se quejó.

—Es cierto… Eras la mocosa más linda que había visto. —se corrigió.

—Yo no era una mocosa. Y tú eras el niño más insoportable que había conocido. —le reclamo.

—No era insoportable… era adorable.

—Lo eras hasta que abrías la boca.

—No es mi culpa que yo fuera hijo único y que estuviera acostumbrado a que me dieran todo.

—Espero que no estés insinuando que era mi culpa.

—Lo fue… era mi pelota. Sólo yo podía patearla.

—No era tuya, era de la escuela.

—Yo la agarre primero.

—Tenías que compartir. El niño termino llorando y tú en el suelo.

—Termine en el suelo por que tú me empujaste y me llamaste idiota.

—Pero lo fuiste. La pelota era para todos.

—Nunca me ha gustado compartir lo mío. —dijo apretándola más.

—Jajajaja estando en el suelo dijiste lo mismo.

—No dije lo mismo.

—Lo hiciste. Dijiste que te gustaba y desiste que era tuya.

—Me golpeaste con la pelota en la cara, y volviste a llamarme idiota.

—Lo hice. Pero eso no evito que me siguieras a todos lados.

—Eras mía… por ello no podía dejar que nadie más se acercara a ti.

—Lo peor fue que cuando salimos de clases y me seguiste a casa…

—Descubrimos que éramos vecinos. —dijeron ambos riendo.

—Mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

—Mi sueño hecho realidad.

—Te quise matar durante años… hice hasta planes. No los he tirado, quien sabe… podría necesitarlos. —hablo ella de forma retadora.

—Y yo hacía planes para alejar a cada uno de los asnos, que sin importar cuanto les amenazara, cometían la estupidez de acercarse a ti.

—No lo supe por años. Creí que me tenían miedo porque era más alta que las otras chicas, y más fuerte que la mayoría de ellos.

—Odiaba ser más bajo que tu… me alegre mucho cuando comencé a alcanzarte. Toda la leche que tomaba valió la pena cuando te pase.

—Eso sí que me sorprendió. Sólo deje de verte durante las vacaciones de invierno y tenía que mirar hacia arriba para verte a los ojos.

—También me hice más fuerte que tú. Me volví el único capaz de ganarte.

—Fue sólo una vez. —dijo ella levantando su cabeza— Todas las demás veces, terminabas en el suelo.

—Te dejaba ganar. —le sonrió con malicia.

—Si como no.

—La vista de tenerte sentada sobre mí, era más preciosa que la de tenerte debajo de mí. —esa afirmación hizo que ella le golpeara.

—Idiota. —él volvió a reír y le beso la punta de la nariz.

—Por esa actitud es que tu círculo de amigas siempre fue pequeño.

—Eso no es verdad. Tú tenías la culpa de que siempre fuera odiada. Desde el preescolar las niñas querían que les notaras, pero tu alegabas que la única que podía tocarte era yo… ellas me molestaban por eso.

—Pero era verdad. Sólo tú podías tocarme.

— ¿En serio? Y todas esas veces que te encontré siendo arrinconado por alguna boba. —él se rasco la cabeza y miro a otro lado.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de ser irresistible… —ella le pego en la pierna— Auuu. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía aventarlas y ya.

—Lo sé.

—Además, en ese entonces aun gritabas a los cuatro vientos que sólo eramos vecinos.

Ella le miro recelosa al cruzarse de brazos.

—Aun ahora, no tengo idea de por qué no te rendiste. Yo… te trate muy mal. —confeso en susurros.

—No podía rendirme, no cuando te amaba tanto. Cuando tenía 8 te jure que me casaría contigo y tú lo tomaste como algo que dije debido a la fiebre.

—No puedes culparme por eso. Teníamos 8. ¿Qué niño de esa edad puede decir eso en serio?

—Obvio que yo. Y aun valiéndote esa pobre escusa… ¿Qué hay de las otras veces que lo dije? Lo dije durante la graduación de la secundaria…

—Dios santo… no me hagas recordad eso. Aun siento vergüenza por esa vez. Se suponía que debías dar un discurso de despedida y agradecimiento por ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil... y tú terminaste gritando eso.

—Jajaja tu cara se puso tan roja que creí que comenzaría salirte humo por las orejas.

—Calla, realmente quería que la tierra me tragara. —le paro ella tapando su cara.

—Y luego cuando lo dije durante la ceremonia de ingreso a la preparatoria… tampoco estaba enfermo. Aunque bien que termine en enfermería después de que me taparas la boca y la nariz…

—Eso si fue divertido, comenzaste a ponerte azul jajajaja.

—Para mí no fue divertido y según me dijeron… tú terminaste llorando junto a la cama de enfermería.

—Yo… no… ¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira? —pregunto ella.

Estaban tan enfrascados en su plática, que no habían notado que la limusina se había detenido. No fue hasta que el chófer abrió la puerta, que ambos se dieron cuenta de ese hecho.

Ambos dejaron de reír para mirar la puerta abierta.

—Hora del show. —anuncio aplaudiendo entusiasmado.

—Estas completamente loco. —hablo mientras lo veía salir.

Permaneció afuera, se agacho y ofreció su mano para ayudarle a salir.

—Es mi oportunidad de mostrarle a todos esos imbéciles de tus compañeros de trabajo y facultada, que tienes dueño.

—No eres mi dueño. —se quejó sal salir por completo.

—Tengo un papel con tu sello y firma… y tengo una gran cantidad de testigos que te vieron decir que aceptabas ser mía, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Si… en definitiva eres un loco idiota. —soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

Él la pego a su cuerpo y mientras caminaban hacia el interior del salón, le susurró al oído.

—Pero soy "tu" loco idiota.

Entraron al salón, donde los invitados ya se encontraban. Pasaron la recepción bailando y saludando a todos. Fue una fiesta bastante elegante y seria… Hasta que el brindis por parte del padrino y la madrina, llegaron.

—Silencio por favor… —dijo un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes.

Las personas más cercanas a la mesa de los padrinos, guardaron silencio. No así las otras. Por lo que algo nervioso el chico termino por aclarar su garganta un poco fuerte, pero no consiguió el resultado que quería. La chica a su lado se golpeó la frente y rodó los ojos en un suspiro.

La chica de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, se puso de pie de forma abrupta, asustando al peli plateado.

—Tienes que ser más agresivo. —la morena miro a alguien e hizo algunas señas.

Una persona corrió y rápidamente volvió, trayendo consigo un micrófono.

—Ya está encendido señorita. —susurro el chico que se alejó de ella con miedo.

—Silencio… —grito la chica haciendo que todos se callarán.

El grito retumbo y asusto a la mayoría. Sobre todo a la violinista que desafino, debido al brinco que pego.

—Listo Kou. —dijo pasando el micrófono al peli plateado.

Los novios y otros amigos cercanos, reían abiertamente, por el grito que la prima de la novia había pegado.

—No sé cómo mi mejor amigo puede estar enamorado de ella. —dijo en un susurro el novio.

—Supongo que tengo el mismo mal que Yaten.

—Oye… yo no soy insoportable como tu prima. —reclamo.

—Lo eres Zafiro… lo eres.

—Buenas noches… a todos. Amigos y familiares. Así como ustedes, yo también estoy asombrado de haber presenciado algo que creíamos imposible. —varios de los invitados, y el mismo… rieron— Todos sabíamos la extraña relación que estos dos vivían. Las sorpresas que este par nos ha dado son una tras otros, primero cuando anunciaron formalmente que estaban saliendo como pareja, y no cómica. Y esta noche estamos aquí como testigos del paso que todos nosotros, pedíamos a gritos.

La morena volvió a levantarse y se pegó al padrino, poniéndolo nervioso.

—Era uno que con gusto celebramos. Por que como bien dice Kou, el amor que se tienen, era más que evidente para todos... excepto para la novia. Mi prima fue un hueso duro de roer, pero la lindura de mí ahora primo… termino por atraparla como a todas. —otro tanto rieron.

—Este día no sólo celebramos la unión de Zafiro y Haruka. Celebramos también el fin y el inicio de un nuevo camino lleno de obstáculos. Pero ahora este camino sera ampliado, y lo tomaran juntos. De la mano. —se alejó un poco para darle el micrófono.

—Este día y unión, comenzó como un sueño de unos niños de 5 años. Un sueño por el que ambos pelearon hasta lograrlo. Aunque cada uno a su manera. Tanto Kou como yo, hemos tenido asiento en la primera fila… desde antes de que ese sueño naciera. Su relación comenzó como una rivalidad-odio, hasta convertirse en lo que todos hoy conocen.

—Rivalidad-amor. —completo Yaten. Haciendo que todos rieran.

—Todos aquí, deseamos que les vaya bien. Saben bien que la paciencia y el amor son la clave e ingredientes básicos, para un buen matrimonio. Y todos sabemos que ambos tienen mucho de ambos.

—Sean felices. Conviértanse en el refugio del otro, apóyense siempre... y siempre recuerden todos los momentos, buenos y malos que han tenido desde el primer día en que se conocieron. No olviden lo que son, porque así es como se conocieron y enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro.

 **.**

De esa forma, la celebración termino. Y los novios, subieron nuevamente a limusina. Pero esta vez les llevo al que ahora sería su nuevo hogar. Haruka estaba casi dormida cuando llegaron, para ella había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida. Uno que nunca olvidaría, pero también había sido agotador.

Su prima Rei, le había levantado a las seis de la mañana. Obligándola a pasar por un ritual, que según ella, la dejaría más bella que nunca.

—Haru… —le hablo suavemente, acariciando su mejilla.

—Hola. —susurro al abrir los ojos.

—Vamos, hemos llegado a casa. Nuestra casa.

Haruka sonrió y salió. Caminaron hasta la entrada y Zafiro abrió la puerta principal. Cuando ella iba entrar, le detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Hay que pasar el umbral con la novia en brazos.

—Ese es el de la alcoba. —se rio ella.

—Haru… déjame cargarte. Prometo que no te dejare caer, al menos no sobre el suelo.

—No.

—Vamos. ¿No confías en mí?

Como respuesta, Haruka le paso los brazos por los hombros y se abrazó a él.

—Rayos, ese vestido sí que pesa. —se quejó Zafiro al cárgala.

—Idiota.

—Es una broma. —dijo al cerrar la puerta con el pie.

— ¿Cómo vas a cerrar? —le pregunto de divertida.

—Ahhh…

—Bájame, yo lo haré.

—No quiero.

—Vamos Zafiro. —le miro con exigencia. Pero de inmediato vio que no iba a ganarle, por lo que rindió— Ok, dame las llaves y acércate a la puerta.

—En mi mano, bajo tus piernas.

Haruka le soltó el cuello y tomo las llaves. Zafiro se acercó a la puerta y ella puso el cerrojo.

—Ahora esposa mía… vamos a nuestra recamara. —le dijo levantando las cejas de forma sugerente, por lo que ella rio abiertamente.

El avanzo de forma presurosa hasta llegar a las escaleras.

— ¿Que pasa esposo…? ¿Acaso no puedes subir unos escalones? —le reto batiendo las pestañas— Creí que eres fuerte.

—Muy graciosa.

—Está bien… bájame. Volverás a cargarme una vez estemos arriba.

Zafiro lo pensó un momento mirando las escaleras y después a ella.

—Agárrate fuerte. —le ordeno sin ningún otro aviso.

—Espera. —grito cuando Zafiro la impulso para subirla un poco más en sus brazos. Y al llegar al final de la escalera se detuvo— Idiota, casi me matas del susto.

El rio y después de tomar un poco de aire, continuo caminando hasta la recamara. Donde entro con ella, aun en brazos. Una vez dentro, la dejo caer sobre la cama, y sonrió ante la clara sorpresa en el rostro de su esposa.

Se inclinó antes de que se recuperara y puso cada uno de sus brazos, a cada lado. Encerrándola.

—No vuelvas a hacer… —comenzó a reclamarle, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba acorralada. Y que la mirada de su amigo y esposo, no era para nada suave.

Sonrió y levanto las manos lentamente hasta abrazarlo por el cuello. O al menos eso fue lo que Zafiro creyó que haría.

En cambio, Haruka metió sus dedos entre el cabello de su esposo y lo jalo al tiempo que ella se levantaba, para encontrase en el medio.

Se besaron apasionadamente y en poco tiempo, las manos de ambos comenzaron a buscar la piel que tanto el vestido y el traje, cubrían. Entre risas y besos, se entregaron el uno al otro por primera… pero no última vez.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Por el osito bimbo y el elefante melvin... fue mas miel de la que esperaba jajajaja. Es tanto que creo que yo no lo escribí jajajaja. Pero aunque ustedes y yo misma no lo crea... lo hice yo. Si, fui yo la que escribió algo tan pero tan fuera de mi.**

 **Así** **que gente... acaban de ver algo no muy típico de mi...**

 **Yo creo que como andaba medio mala de la tos y gripe... pues le voy a que mi ardilla andaba medio drogada con el jarabe para la tos y las pastillas de la gripe...**

 **Y pues, esto salio de ese viaje que se dio la ardilla con tanta pastilla. jajajaja.**

 **Este especial como saben, lo tuve que hacer en los últimos de Enero (saben que trabajo el chocolate y por la fecha... aduras penas puedo sentarme a descansar para poder subirlo a tiempo jajajaja ¬¬ uff...)**

 **Pero a pesar de hacerlo con tanta anticipación, simplemente no se que paso. Quería hacer algo diferente, como lo del año anterior... pero no tan traumatico... (Sip tome esa decisión debido a que mucha me dijeron que las había traumatizado.. ¬¬)**

 **Así** **que al inicio tuve la idea de hacer algo mas romántico (claro menos dulce) pero sin adentrarme mucho en el físico de los personajes.**

 **Y todo por que quería hacerlo de tal forma que, cuando alguien lo leyera, imaginara a la pareja de su preferencia (sea cual sea esa pareja yo respeto gustos para que respeten los míos :P ) Pero al final o mejor dicho, al llegar a la parte del discurso pues... me trabe y no supe bien como hacerlo. Y como mi ardilla estaba drogada, pues no quiso complicarse mas y puso nombres jajajaja.**

 **Bueno pues, sin mas que decir... me despido de ustedes deseándoles un feliz día de san valentín.**


End file.
